Dragons
Dragons are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage, their line was so old, they had their own realm during the first recorded exploits of the Arch-Sylphs and Fael. Races The draconic family is vast. It consisted of numerous types of dragons, as well as lesser creatures related to dragons or descended from them. True Dragons refer to dragons that became more powerful as they age, Rethmaryss and Tyndryn are examples of true Dragons. Lesser Dragons refer to dragon-type creatures that did not become more powerful with age. It did not necessarily mean that they were less powerful than true dragons although this was usually the case. Wyrms, Lindwurms, Wyverns and Drakes all fit into this category. Miscellaneous Dragons did not fit into a single category. Related creatures are non-dragons but creatures that carry certain similarities, half-dragons and dragonbloods are examples. Biology Dragons were inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs as well as being cold-blooded creatures. In fact, they were more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this was the placement of the legs: dragons also tended to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. Diet All dragons were omnivorous and could eat almost anything, thanks to their innate elemental nature that allowed them to consume and digest all sorts of food, including substances that wouldn't qualify as food to other living creatures, red dragons for example can eat fire to replenish their strength. Most dragons preferred a carnivorous diet, but a few of them had developing unique dietary habits. Reproduction The number of eggs a dragon laid each brood depended on its race, but was usually low, between one and ten. Thanks to their shape-shifting, dragons could also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon. The most commonly heard of were in the humanoid races, particularly with human and elves. Any combination was possible, however, even with devils or angels. Senses As for their senses, which varied slightly depending on the species, dragons were superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they had exceptionally acute senses, which only increased with age. Dragons had excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they had great night vision, and were able to see even when conditions had no light to offer, though not in colour. Dragons could also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing was on par with human hearing, although their minds could filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste was also refined, although they did not respond well to sweet flavours, and most dragons didn't discuss why. They were able to eat almost everything, but each race had a preferred diet; some preferred flesh, other to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales. Dragons were capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses were used to detect invisible persons or objects. Abilities Dragons became stronger as they grew older; they also became larger, more resistant to damages and magic, had a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older dragons could cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, and often times they didn't need long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and they radiated a mystical fear aura around themselves. After a millennium or two, a dragon reached his maximum development. All dragons had some innate magical abilities, but they varied from race to race. Dragons are often able to shapechange into small animals or human forms, and used this ability to secretly help or watch over humans. Dragons also had some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathed fire, had some control over other flame. Category:Species